Wild Rose
by enRei
Summary: A story about four children and how a single thing as a gift can change your point of view on life. If you squint, GakuLuka & MiKaito.


Wild Rose

Written by enslavedRei

A Vocaloid fanfiction

„Miku-chan, you look absolutely astonishing in that dress! " Little girl, not older than ten, was happily dancing around the grown-ups. She wore cute azure dress, which she received from her caretaker that morning. It was her birthday, and boy, was she proud. The usual big grin was plastered across her face, her big turquoise eyes shining brightly. She had long, leek colored hair, tied in two pig tails. For the last three years, she was living in that big house, which was owned by Mr. Hatsune. He found her abandoned in some dump of a house, and decided to raise her as his daughter. Everybody loved little Miku. She was cheerful and good by nature.

Well, not everybody. Mr. Hatsune's cousins, Rin and Len Kagaime didn't like the attention imposter received from their uncle. In fact, they hated everything that wasn't related to them. They were fairy spoiled by their parents, so they couldn't cope when the world wasn't spinning around them. So, they decided, to make her life a living hell.

But not even snakes in her shower could scare her away from their uncle. That little brat never mentioned a single thing to their uncle, even after she was injured physically. So the twins came with another plan. They waited for her usual walk through the garden, and then they set their plan in motion.

Miku was sitting on the grass, enjoying the beautiful day, when her sight was shadowed by two figures. She looked up, knowing who it was. The blonde twins, Rin and Len. A wicked smile, full of hate, could be easily seen in their eyes.

„ Today, little brat, you're going to pay for everything you've put us through. " She only had time to say weak „What"before Len kicked her rich across her face. She tried to stay quiet, but the pain was too big. Not waiting for her to recover, Rin brought up a lighter to her head. After what seemed like centuries, but it was only a minute, Miku fell something burning. It was also unusually hot. Looking to her side, she saw her hair, tangled with flames. Her eyes widened, while she struggled. But Len was stronger, his two hands keeping her in place.

„ That freakish hair of yours shouldn't exist in this world! " When flame came in touch with her face, she wanted to scream in agony. The pain that hotness brought was enormous. She couldn't handle it, so she kicked Len with her head and run. She kept running, not so sure why. They weren't going after her. By now, they were probably celebrating her defeat. It took awhile before she came aware of her surroundings. She was in a forest, outside of Hatsune Manor. They were cuts all over her body, and the new dress was ruined. Miku collapsed into the mad, starting to cry and weep. She couldn't understand what was it that she did to deserve this! She was just a normal girl, who wanted to be loved. But no, the Fate had other plans.

Suddenly a hand connected with hers. She shivered, thinking it was her tormentors. When Miku lifted her head, she saw a pair of beautiful and sparkling blue eyes. Eyes that held so much pain inside of them.

„ Don't cry, little one. You can do it. There's nothing to be afraid of. „ In his hand, the boy held a single wild rose. Slowly, afraid that she will end this magical moment, Miku took the flower. He smiled weakly. „You are strong. "

With that he disappeared into the wind. A single tear made its way down Miku's cheek. She quickly erased it and with a firm look in her eyes she whispered.

„ I won't let them beat me. "

He couldn't escape from this nightmare. He saw it so many times, it plagued him every night. The same faces, the same screams of pain and that sneer. He twisted in his poor excuse of a bed. Since that dreadful night he lived out on the streets. Every second of his life was made out of the smell of death that followed him everywhere. He closed his blue eyes shut, trying not to remember. But it was all in vain, the memory has already filled his shaken mind.

_He was woken up from his sleep by noises downstairs. He wondered what's wrong. Usually, kaa-san and tou-san went to bed early. And even if they woke up in the middle of the night, they were quiet. He rushed out of his bed, squeezing his teddy close to his little body. While he was closing on to the living room, where the noises came from, he could hear the voices._

„_You bastard! How dare you set foot in this house? "It was his tou-san. By the sound of his tone, he was angry. He couldn't see what was happening so he began nearing to the room._

„_Aren't we a little bit cocky? "Came the unfamiliar voice. He didn't know who it was, but clearly it was someone unwelcomed into their household._

„_After everything you did, you expect us to open our arms for you? " He could hear the laughter. It was clearly a female one._

„_Ne, tou-san, I am still your sweet little Meiko! "Kaito's eyes lit up! Meiko nee-san! Without thinking he entered the room, throwing himself at her._

„_Nee-san! " He hugged her affectionately, looking up to see her face. He brownish-red eyes were full of amusement and something else. Was it hatred? Kaito didn't know. He didn't want to know. His sister was finally home, after two years of wondering. She snickered, taking Kaito in her arms._

„_If it isn't my little brother? Hey Kaito, I have a present for you..."_

„ _Kaito, get away from her! "Screamed his mother „She's not thee Meiko you know. "_

„_But I am. And I will always be you big sis, right Kaito? "He nodded, happy that he was getting a gift. He wondered what it was. Maybe a new toy? Or an ice-cream? He loved ice-cream! With a swift movement, she pulled out a gun and shot two hits at their parents. While Kaito stood there, dull and bewildered, she laughed. That evil, wicked laugh that only a madman could laugh. Wide eyes stared at the limp bodies of his parents, before Meiko started talking._

„_That's for trying to get rid of me. Now, my sweet little brother, I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to. "A hand crept its way around his head and before he could struggle his way out of it, a sharp, cold object was pressed against his jugular. He took deep breath, afraid to set her anger off._

„_Nee-san..."_

„_This just a little something to remember me for _Kaito_. " Before he could say anything, he sensed pain spreading through his neck. She threw his twitching body to the floor and fled the house. Kaito could only press his neck, praying to Kami for this agony to stop._

He was brought back to reality by a thwack on his head. He looked up, seeing a strange boy, dressed in samurai clothing. What was stranger, he had long, purple hair. _Purple?_ thought Kaito. The foreigner threw something at him.

„You're not alone, twerp. We all live in order to support others. So don't cry! „ With those words he left, leaving Kaito to stare at the wild rose he gave to him. Small smile found its way on Kaito's face. How can a single rose make his day better? He didn't know, but it just did.

Gakupo was fuming. For the last five years he had been training in this forsaken dojo, so he can become strong. And it wasn't going the way he planned. He just wasn't getting stronger! He knew he was stupid and clumsy, but dammit he had to do it!

His little, precious sister Teto was sick and helpless, he had to do something! Gakupo remembered all those sneers on villagers' faces when he decided to become samurai. They told him he couldn't make it, that he was a failure. But Gakupo couldn't stand the bullying and mistreatment Teto and he received from the kids their age. One day he came home, only to find three boys beating up his little Teto. Her body was limp and drained of all blood. There were bruises and cuts all over her, and she still managed to smile to him. That pissed him off. He started to kick the closest boy, but they were stronger. One of them started throwing rocks at them.

Gakupo woke up three days later, only to find out Teto was in coma. Enraged, he decided to enroll a dojo, where he will learn how to fight. By working there as a butler, he earned money for her treatment.

And here he stood, on the training ground, still weak as ever. Teto was laying in hospital, still sick as ever. He wanted to train more, but his body collapsed and met the ground. He growled, and then started to cry. He was weak! He could never be the one he wanted to be! The world was just too strong for him and his pathetic little wishes. What can one boy do?

A small, but gentle hand made contact with his unusual purple hair. The touch was warm and soothing. Gakupo looked up, only to see pink haired girl, younger than him, smiling at him. Her forehead was hidden beneath the red clothes, but cuts on her face were the proof she was mistreated. Her azure eyes were sad, but they were stills shining so brightly.

„ Don't let yourself lose and be beaten. You can do everything you want. „ Her voice was soft, just like angels. Gakupo really considered her to be an angel. „ So, don't cry. " She rose and left him alone. Gakupo looked to where she was standing. A single wild rose, colored red, was laying there. Waiting for him. He picked it up and smiled. He didn't know who she was, but he was sure they will meet again. And then, he will be her sanctuary, just like she was his a moment ago.

Red. Red. _Blood_. Everything around her was bloody red. Her head was hurting, and blood was tracking down from a gash at her forehead. She wasn't sure how she got it. All she remembered was that man, pushing her towards the window. She crashed with it, and after that... red. When she managed to open her eyes, and get the red substance out of it, she looked around herself. Beside her, on a wooden, trashy floor, laid the body. Shaking from her wounds and bad premonition, she came closer and started inspecting the body. The woman, because it was obviously the female body, was cold. Her face was smashed, unrecognizable. There was a pool of blood around her, and in an instant, she knew the woman was dead. She also knew that it was her mother. She wanted to cry, to yell, but no words or tears came. She tried to remember what happened.

_She was coming back from the fair. It was lovely, and she made lots of friends. She heard a cry for help, and rushed towards the small house. Inside of it, a man was standing over her mother, hitting her with a baseball bat. _

„_You worthless bitch! How dare you run away from me? "She jumped him, trying to free her mother. A shock of regonition in her mother eyes and her, and she was already flying towards the window. _

„_LUKA! " A sudden yelp left her lips, and then nothing._

She stared at her mother's body, noticing the small wild rose in her hair. It was soaked with blood. She picked it up, squeezing it tightly.

„ Father... why? " The tears were threating to come, but she wouldn't let them.

**No, I won't cry, I won't be afraid. I **_**won't**_** be beaten by **_**him**_**. I **_**am **_**strong.**

Luka looked at Miku, who was standing by her side. Miku, with her long, beautiful hair smiled warmly at her. Luka responded kindly. She grabbed her hand, and together they turned to their audience. There, in the first row, they could see their precious people. Kaito was waving maniacally at them, grinning like a madman. Next to the blue haired boy, purple headed man was standing proudly. It could be easily seen that he had dignity and his aura was powerful. What pleased both Miku and Luka was the noticeable pride in their eyes. They smirked, and continued their singing.

„ _He called me the wild rose... "_

**Rei: Ummm, I'm not so sure why I've written this. I was listening to some music, and an idea struck by already bewildered mind! So I thought, what the heck, why not? It's not that bad... It could be better, yeah... But this is ME we are talking about. So deal with it.**

**Gakupo: You forgot about R&R.**

**Rei: Oh yeah, I did. What he said!**

**Gakupo: *face palm***

**Rei: I'm gonna go pester Naru-chan...**


End file.
